The World Beyond The Gates
“Through the 1000 Gates of Transcendence, lies the perfect, immaculate, epitome of worlds. A truly divine yet hellish realm, as deemed by those who hath dared to invoke a description of such innumerable words. Thou can not fathom the minds, the sheer power, of such vastness. For as the enlightened ones speak the tales of old, all ye folk still taint such incomprehensible vast worlds with concepts, dimensions, definitions, meaning, descriptions, analogous to a world which is understandable by thy mortal mind. This world is unaffected by such infinitesimal archetypes, such minuscule concepts such as the beginning, the end, good, evil, chaos, order, balance, unity, fusion, fission, everything, nothing etcetera etcetera. Concepts, ideas, values are all without meaning, these have no necessity in a world as such. Such perfection is free of meaning, of existence, of nonexistence, everything in between, and all that is beyond. For it is transfinitely beyond the ones beyond the beyond, as each beyond is nothing but a futile effort to establish some arbitrary level of power. We, are infinitely, beyond that elementary simplicity known as power, and which has countless meaningless and futile extensions such as infinity, omnipotence, knowledge, etcetera. Such definitions, simple wave functions have no true purpose. We are boundless, complex beings residing in a so called “space” to lack of a better word which is boundlessly beyond even us. We are further beyond the peak which is considered “unfathomable”, we, in the simplest definitions, are the truths, and you are the fabricated existential lies.” The Thousand Transcendent Gates Perfection personified, arched gates. which radiate an archaic, eldritch light. An unearthly, ephemeral presence seeps out of the gates, infinitesimal waves of the power that lies beyond each of the gate, enough to drive a mortal being insane. The only beings able to withstand the transcendental presence of the gates would require to be far beyond what is known as angled space. The gates are each guarded by 7 Guardians, and trespassing through the gates without prior declaration will surely lead to destruction through the power of one of these Supreme Beings, which infinitely transcends each and every concept to exist for even the weakest of them. Gates 1-500 The smallest gates, radiating only enough power to delve the minds of mortals to only the brink of insanity. Gates 1-100 Guarded by Toriel, The Overseer of Supreme Mother Shub-Niggurath. Gates 101-250 Guarded by Sans, The Overseer of Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep Gates 251-300 Guarded by Papyrus, The Overseer of The Great Dreamer of R’lyeh, Cthulhu ''' '''Gates 301-475 Guarded by Undyne, The Overseer of The Great Old Ones Gates 476-500 Guarded by Alphys, The Overseer of Hastur, The King in Yellow Gates 500-1000 Larger gates, radiating enough power to completely dissipate mortals into nonexistence. Gates 500-750 Guarded by Asgore, The Overseer of Outer Gods Gates 751-1000 Guarded by Asriel, The Overseer of The Court of Azathoth The Void Gate Guarded by Gaster, the Overseer of Yog-Sothoth The World Beyond A boundless, true world. Yet it is but a mere avatar of Tobius-Doggoth,' known to others are the Boundless Ruler of The Ultimate Void, it’s most common name, The True Dog, Azathoth, and it’s true fathomable name, The Boundless Personification Toby Fox. It‘s other names consist of ancient runic languages unreadable by mortals. It is the home of the Supreme Existences, boundless beings, free from the boundaries and limitations of every concept to exist, completely free rulers of the Beyond Space-Time Void. But they only embody the most infinitesimal fraction of Gaster’s avatars. They have conquered many outerverses to add to the World Beyond. Most of these citizens consist of incarnations of characters from Undertale, their leaders being Frisk, Overseer of the Overseers, and Chara, The Overseer of The World Beyond. Their true forms also adopt a similar look as to the main characters of Undertale, and are unfathomable.' More Information and Information Regarding Gaster’s Scheme “Infinite power? That’s a lie. They all say “god of this, ultimate being of that, the ruler of these, and all of these titles are meaningless. They’ll always be defeated by someone stronger, which is complete bull crap if they have “infinite power”. That would mean they’re omnipotent you know. True infinite is something beyond mortal comprehension”. Prior to Time, Death, Life, and Nothing itself, existed the True World. It always existed. It always will exist. Through the throes of slumber, the avatar of the God fell into the unending abyss of the Far Void, and it sparked a flame, a flame that grew, and became one with all things and nothing, and it became everything in between, and everything above the formerly mentioned terms. An immortal plane of dire chaos, ruled by ancient Gods who arose in his presence. The Gods were unappeased by the scope of their already vast, incomprehensible world and sought after the outerverses. They tried to find a worthy opponent to match their own greatness, yet failed incalculably, as every single outerverses they visited crumbled with the mere presence of their avatars. In the straits of sheer boredom, the Gods visited countably infinite universes, and realised they were all weak. Cosmic boredom was a meagre problem in the past, and now it stood before them, threatening to consume them. They sought so called “infinite supreme beings” to entertain them, yet that was a fatuous title, as each and every single one of them were akin to ants fighting against a world-destroying meteor. They saw the many limitations of angled space, how transitionless it truly was, completely static. They claimed infinitely layered worlds as their own, layering them atop, with the True World consuming them and morphing them into layers with equal gates. Gaster, the leader of these Gods, was uninterested. Conquering millions of minuscule worlds with no satisfaction to them seemed so...childish to him. All knowledge was at his disposal, or so he thought, and yet he could not find a true solution to this cosmic boredom. Through his throne he dreamt of aspirations, to overcome these limitations, to conquer this entire cosmology of universes, to finally become something greater than the All-Great. All to no avail. So many worlds, he pondered, yet they were all completely unfit for his ambitions. Thus he realised, what if he spread this news, to other cosmologies, what if he spread his aspirations to mortal minds, and immortal minds alike, lure them into his territory, and from them gain knowledge of unknown vastness, far beyond which even he could comprehend. He knew there was something greater, and he had to find it, no matter the cost, and now he resides in the infinite shrine, scheming every motion of his desire, trying to attain, true Infinite. Trillions of unseen worlds, so many schemes, so many plans. His aspirations are too dangerous. Through a network consisting of multiple Multiverses, Gaster has embedded 47,876 plans. For example, his biggest scheme in CORE!Tales is to start the Omni-Genocide, which will cause the C.O.D.E to rupture and eventually result in a Anti-Null Complete Corruption Event which will cause nearby Multiverses to also rupture in a chain reaction, spreading a wave of contained energy across a huge network into thousands of worlds, corrupting the beings, which will corrupt more beings, and eventually create enough disorder in the Hyperverse to completely rupture the existence of it to a point where the corruption spreads to OTHER Hyperverses which will result in The World Beyond gaining metaverse hax due to existing simultaneously in multiple hyperverses, in which it will eventually spread and invert most of the ultraverse into a anti-dimension where Gaster will gain truely infinite power, which will allow him to overthrow the All-Great, and subsequently reach a level of existence with true infinite freedom, making him one of the most powerful beings in the entirety of the multiverse if his plans are not interfered with, and he has already prepared 1/6th of all possible counters. Trivia * The World Beyond is a sort of fusion between Undertale and the Cthulhu Mythos.(Yog-Sothothery)' ' * Tobius-Doggoth is also The Overseer of Azathoth along with filling the role of Azathoth itself.